DC Xtreme
DC Xtreme is the DC answer to the Ultimate Marvel universe where its re-imagine most of the characters of the DC Comics. Comics Superman Xtreme After being born with those extraordinary powers, Clark Kent become Metropolis' greatest superhero, Superman where he battles various villains such as Zod, Livewire, Bizarro, Parasite, and many others. Batman Xtreme After the death of his parents and also learning that they were Batman and Batwoman, billionaire Bruce Wayne trains himself to become the second Batman where he protects Gotham City from crime bosses and villains. Wonder Woman Xtreme After returning American pilot Steve Trevor return to "Man's World", Amazonian princess Diana become the superheroine know as Wonder Woman where she battles villains. Green Lantern Xtreme Hal Jordon, the best pilot Ferris' Aircraft has become himself becoming the Green Lantern after getting a ring by dying alien Abin Sur and defeating Sinestro. Flash Xtreme While working a bit late at Mercury Labs, scientist Barry Allen was struck by lightning where he was giving superhuman speed where he uses his powers for good as the Flash. Aquaman Xtreme After learning that he is half-Atlantian, Arthur Curry become the king of Atlantis where he later become Aquaman after he stops his evil half-brother, Ocean Master from killing all of humankind. Justice League Xtreme After defeating criminal mastermind Maxwell Lord, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, and Aquaman formed together as the Justice League where they battles villains around the world. Martian Manhunter Xtreme After being first appears in Justice League Xtreme, J'onn J'onzz continues being his human alter ego, John Jones while also saving in the city of New York City in secrets as the Martian Manhunter. Green Arrow Xtreme Teen Titans Xtreme When an group of young teenage superheroes decides to band together a team know as the Teen Titans where they battles enemies. Superman/Batman Xtreme (Mini-Series) When Maxwell Lord hypnotized Superman to attacks both Metropolis and Gotham City where Batman must free Superman from Maxwell's control. Captain Marvel Xtreme The Brave and the Bold Xtreme Firestorm Xtreme After being first appears in The Brave and the Bold Xtreme, Ronnie Reynolds and Professor Martin Stein continues being the nuclear superhero, Firestorm where they works together to battles enemies while trying to keep Firestorm as they biggest secrets to everyone. Doom Patrol Xtreme Blue Beetle Xtreme Hawkman and Hawkwoman Xtreme Batwoman Xtreme Invasion! Xtreme (Limited Series) When an army of maleviolent aliens know as the Dominators come to Earth to dominated its. But, the heroes of Earth refuse to give ups and battles the Dominators in order to save the planet. Hawk and Dove Xtreme Outsiders Xtreme Young Justice Xtreme Supergirl Xtreme Trinity Xtreme (Mini-Series) When Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman has find themselves being framed of crimes that they didn't commit. Now on the run, the three heroes must find out who framed them and clear their names. Than, they soon learn that its was Superman's evil clone, Bizarro is behind all of this with the helps of evil clones of Batman and Wonder Woman, Batzarro and Bizarra. Green Lantern Corps Xtreme Birds of Prey Xtreme Static Shock Xtreme Suicide Squad Xtreme When an group of villains decides to band together a team know as the Suicide Squad where they plan of killing each every heroes on Earth. Forever Evil Xtreme (Limited Series) When most of the Justice League's members mysterious disappears, the remaining hero of Earth must defeats an entire army of supervillains know as the Legion of Doom while also trying to find out where did the Justice League go. Metal Men Xtreme After being appears in Forever Evil Xtreme, the Metal Men continues saving the world from villains. Justice League vs. Teen Titans Xtreme (Mini-Series) Maxwell Lord captured and brainwash the Teen Titans to attacks the Justice League, one by one. Now, the founding members of the team must free the titans from Lord's control and defeats Maxwell, too. Darkseid Rising Xtreme (Limited Series) Justice Society Xtreme Justice League vs. Suicide Squad Xtreme (Mini-Series) When the Suicide Squad become a major threat to them, the Justice League must take action by stopping them before they can kills them one by one. Legends of Tomorrow Xtreme Legion of Superheroes Xtreme War of the Gods Xtreme (Limited Series) Superboy Xtreme Justice League vs. Justice Society Xtreme (Mini-Series) New Suicide Squad Xtreme After the Suicide Squad disbanded after the events of Justice League vs. Suicide Squad Xtreme, an new Suicide Squad decides to take their place of killing every heroes on Earth. But will they win what the original squad fails to do? Underworld Unleashed Xtreme (Limited Series) Bat Family Xtreme Justice League Dark Xtreme Freedom Fighters Xtreme Extreme Justice Xtreme L.A.W. Xtreme Justice League/Freedom Fighters Xtreme (Mini-Series) Our Worlds at War Xtreme (Limited Series) Sentinels of Magic Xtreme Justice League Europe Xtreme New Justice League International Xtreme Justice War Xtreme (Limited Series) One Year Later Xtreme (Limited Series) The All-New Brave and the Bold Xtreme Category:Billy2009 Category:DC Xtreme Category:Alternate Realities